


The Griffin Queen

by RhiannonJade



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Biological Warfare, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Psychological Warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonJade/pseuds/RhiannonJade
Summary: With the town of Riverdale under quarantine, how will Betty and Jughead face what is to come. Hiram Lodge is a much bigger threat than ever before. If love can conquer anything, will theirs be enough to fight against the coming storms? Will Betty fall to her darkness? Can Jughead beat his guilt? Or will the town of Riverdale, as they know it, fall at the hands of Hiram Lodge.This is officially an AU picking up at the beginning of the quarantine on Riverdale in Season 3





	1. Chapter One: Planning

The Griffin Queen – Chapter One

 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or familiar places in this story. I am not making any money from this work. It is purely fan speculation and written for fun. Please do not sue me.

 

Betty Cooper was an empty husk. It had been one month since the quarantine of Riverdale. Hiram Lodge had exclusive control of every aspect of the town. Parents were terrified of “the sickness” affecting their children and landing them in the hospital with seizures. Fights and riots had broken out between the Serpents and other rival gangs, namely the Ghoulies and Gargoyles. Riverdale had been turned into Gotham City during the Joker's reign of terror. However, the worst part for Betty was the fact that no one knew where Jughead and F.P. Jones were. Hiram Lodge had suggested that the two of them had died in one of the first riots in the week following the original quarantine. Betty had tried to keep the faith that Jughead would return to her, but with each passing day her heart grew heavier.

She couldn't think about that now though. With Jughead ans F.P. gone, the Serpents were leaderless. The young Serpents had looked to her to lead them, Queen Serpent. Betty was pretty shocked by this at the beginning, as a lot of the Serpents hadn't really cared for her in the past, but Toni had explained that they would need her brain to take down Hiram Lodge. “Plus,” Toni had told her. “We know you will do what Jughead would have wanted.”

So that's the position she had found herself in as she went in to Veronica's speakeasy. They had turned it into a safe haven for people working and fighting to take down Hiram Lodge. What used to operate as a fake “secret” room was now actually password protected instead of just being for show. You were only given the password once you had proven your loyalty to the Serpents and their cause. Betty entered the speakeasy, speaking the password, “Juggy.”

In the room was Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Moose, Reggie, Kevin, Ethel, and a few older Serpents, including her own mother, Alice Cooper. Every eye was on her as she entered the dimly lit room. She hoped her plan would be the right thing to do.

“Hey everyone,” she greeted. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course, B,” Veronica replied. “What's the plan? How are we going to stop this hell that Daddy got us into?”

“Okay,” Betty breathed out. “I've tried to look at this from every angle. And I think our biggest problem is going to be getting people out from under Hiram Lodge's spell. It's just like when Ethel and I were with the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Everyone is complacent in their imprisonment.”

“So we need to snap them out of it somehow then,”Sweet Pea interjected, arms crossing across his chest.

“Yeah?'And how do we do that, genius? Reggie demanded with a sneer.

“What are you coming up with then, Reggie? Oh wait, nothing! As usual for you Northsiders!” The boys stepped toward one another heatedly.

“Enough!” Betty exclaimed. “ We have enough problems without fighting with ourselves! Hiram Lodge is the enemy, not the people in this room!”

“Why the hell are we listening to her anyway?” Sweet pea questioned, glaring at Betty before looking around at the other Serpents.

“Shut the hell up, Sweet Pea,” Toni snapped at him. “At this point you're just picking fights. Betty knows what she's doing better than any of us do. Jughead made her his Queen for a damn good reason.”

“She's right,” one of the older Serpents chimed in. “Sit down, boy.” Sweet Pea look a bit put out but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

“Okay, so after that disturbing display of testosterone,” Veronica said, rolling her eyes. “Please continue, B.”

“Okay, so I got this idea from the night Ethel and I escaped from the Sisters. We basically turned the escape into a quest for G&G. I think we may be able to do the same thing with the people in town, just on a larger scale. We can start with the prison.”

“No,” Alice Cooper interrupted. “No, Betty. I don't want you playing that game. It's too dangerous.”

“Mom,” Betty replied, exasperated. “No one is actually going to play the game. Just, please, let me explain.”

So, finally, uninterrupted, Betty went on to explain her plan and distribute jobs to the others. She just prayed it would work.

 

* * * * *

 

Jughead Jones sat on the old musty couch in Gladys' trailer outside of her shop. His thoughts were on Betty, as they often were these days. He tried to remain patient like his dad kept insisting, but with each passing day it was becoming increasingly difficult. He could only imagine what was happening back in Riverdale and, by extension, Betty. He just hoped that she was okay and that whatever hell Hiram Lodge had brought upon Riverdale hadn't harmed her.

“Dang!” Jellybean's voice broke through his thoughts. “Are you still moping?”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “It's called thinking, Short Stuff. You should try it sometime,” he teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” JB replied. “I _know_ what you're thinking about. You're thinking about that girl again. What's her name again? Becky or something?”

“Betty,” Jughead chuckled back. “I guess you caught me. I'm just worried about her. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a tough nut and all. It's just that Hiram Lodge is a whole new kind of crazy. I just hope she's okay.”

“Man, you've really got it bad then,” JB mused. “What the hell is with this girl, then? Is she like actually made out of bacon cheeseburgers or something?”

“She might be even more awesome than bacon cheeseburgers, little sister.”

“Blasphemy!”

Just then, the trailer door open and in walked FP and Gladys.

“Any news?” Jughead asked as they walked in.

“Damn, kid! Let us in the door first,” Gladys replied, though her tone was amused. “Just like a Jones. Never one for patience,huh?”

Jughead huffed. “Did they agree to help, or not?”

“Cool your jets, kid,” FP replied rolling his eyes. “I know you're worried about your girl, Jug, but settle down, boy.”

Jughead let out a sigh and pulled his hat off to run his hand through his raven hair. “Sorry. Just...”

I know, kid,” FP sighed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. “We're gonna help them, kid. We just need resources. And a little bit more time.”

“But to answer your question,” Gladys interrupted. “The others have agreed to meet with us tonight. But they are gonna wanna talk to the Serpent King. And seeing as that's you, kid, you're going to need to be there.”

Okay,”Jughead replied, slightly confused. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not exactly,” FP responded, rubbing his neck a little awkwardly. “But we are going to have to sell it to them in just the right way.”

“Okay,” Jughead replied. “What's the plan?”

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Betty puts her plan into action, Jughead races to to get back home to her.

 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Archie comics or the Riverdale show. Please do not sue me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 

Betty woke with a start. She had another nightmare about that night. She couldn't remember much, but the scar through the middle of her abdomen was proof that it _had_ happened. No matter what Hiram Lodge and his goon doctors claimed. She heaved a sigh and ran her hands over her face. She couldn't think about that right now. Today was the beginning of phase one of her plan and she needed to be focused and ready.

Betty stretched and stood up from the bedroll in her tent. Those that had resisted Hiram in the riots and hadn't been captured by his goons, had all set up a refuge camp in the woods near the border of Riverdale. They moved sites about once a week to avoid detection from Hiram and took turns running patrols. Cheryl had begun archery lessons and set up a hunting party in order to feed everyone. The town of Riverdale was no longer safe, so those in the resistance had to do whatever they could to survive.

Betty quickly dressed before throwing her blonde curls into a ponytail and walking out of the tent. It was early in the morning and there weren't many people up and about yet. She spotted her mother by the fire preparing breakfast and headed toward her.

“Hey, Mom,” she greeted. “Need any help?”

“Sure, Betty,”her mother replied. “Why don't you start scrambling some eggs while I get the bacon started.”

Betty started whisking up some eggs that Cheryl had provided from her family's farm, while her mom started slicing up some “bacon,” which was actually just thin strips of venison. “I know you're not 100% on board with our plan, Mom. But you have to trust me. If we can pull it off, it will work. I promise.”

“I do, Betty,” her mother replied. “I do trust you. I'm just worried for you. A lot can go wrong.”

Betty quit whisking to look at her mother. “I know, Mom. But I will be fine, I promise. The Serpents will help protect me.”

“Yeah, Auntie,” a voice cut in. “We'll be sure to keep her safe and sound.” Cheryl walked over to a large log near the fire and sat down. She sent Alice a dazzling smile. “There is no way I'm going to let anything bad happen to my favorite cousin.”

Alice sent Cheryl a slightly strained smile. “Thank you, Cheryl.”

Soon the rest of the camp started to stir. Betty ate breakfast with everyone else, before going over the plan with the others one last time. Once the details had been ironed out, Betty and about twenty other Serpents headed out toward the prison, where a large majority of Riverdale's citizens were “working,” or rather being held hostage for debts they owed Hiram Lodge. It seemed as good a place as any to start phase one of their plan.

Betty led the Serpents up to the front door of the prison. She donned a leather Serpent jacket, black combat boots, and her trusty baseball bat that she had taken on as a weapon during the first riots. It was time for sweet Betty Cooper to take a backseat for a while as Dark Betty went out for a spin. She was looking forward to having some fun with the Ghoulie thugs that acted as security in this place.

Betty pushed open the doors to the prison, her entourage of Serpents behind her. Two Ghoulie guards looked up as they entered, and in one shouted order of attack by the face-painted freaks, all hell broke loose. Ghoulies seemed to just appear from thin air. The Serpents had the element of surprise on their side, though. They fought hard and fast. Cheryl's arrows whizzed through the air. She aimed to to subdue, not kill. No one wanted to be slapped with a murder charge when the dust settled. Fists and knives flew right and left, and Betty stood tall in the carnage, swinging her bat at any painted face she encountered.

“Enough!” a masculine voice rang out from the battle field. It was Malachi, Ghoulie King. He pointed at Betty. “You the cause of all this? Did you not get the message when we sent your little bitch of a boyfriend to the hospital?”

“You really shouldn't have told me that,” Betty responded darkly, wiping a smear of blood off of her chin.

“Told you what, Serpent bitch?”

“That you were there the night that Jughead was attacked.”

“Why?” Malachi sneered before feigning a pout. “Did it hurt your feelings, princess?”

“No,” Betty replied, coldly. She raised her bat to point it at him. “It means, I'm coming for you next.” Her eyes flashed dangerously before she charged at him. She knew, logically, that what she was doing was insane. But her dark side reveled in the recklessness. It was as if a beast had been set free. She had been unleashed.

Malachi was armed with his signature mace, made from a bat and nails. He raised it high as she charged, but Betty used a move that she had learned in her self defense classes. She caught his arm at the elbow before spinning around with her back toward him and bashing her head back into his nose. She stepped away quickly as he stumbled back, is nose gushing a steady stream of blood at an awkward angle. She had successfully broken it. While he was still slightly dazed, Betty landed a right hook that Jughead had painstakingly taught her. Malachi dropped to his knees and Betty made short work of knocking him out with a swing of her Louisville Slugger.

She turned back to the gathering of Serpents and Ghoulies with a nearly crazed look in her eyes. “Anyone else?” she demanded in an icy tone that didn't even sound like her.

At that, Cheryl stepped forward and turned her bow toward the remaining Ghoulies. “I suggest you leave while you still can.” And the paint-faced gangsters scrambled to comply.

Betty watched them go with a familiar emptiness that was her dark self. It suddenly frightened her. She turned her back to Cheryl and the rest of the Serpents, digging her nails into the soft flesh of her palms. She counted in her head as she attempting to regain control over herself. She startled as a hand landed on her shoulder.

“Betty?” Toni questioned hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

Betty heaved a sigh and turned to meet Toni's questioning gaze. Her mind settled. She had to get it together. People were counting on her. “I'm okay,” she answered, finally. “Thanks.” She offered a small smile to the purple haired Serpent.

“Well it looks like stage one of phase one is done,” Cheryl spoke up. “Ready to move on to stage two, Cousin?”

“I'm ready,” Betty replied. “Where's Ethel?”

I'm here,” Ethel responded and made her way to the front. “You get ready and I will set the scene with the prisoners.”

Betty nodded and Ethel headed off toward the Mess Hall with the map that Veronica had gotten for them. Betty watched her disappear around the corner before she turned to Sweet Pea. “You still have the bag?”

“Right here,” Sweet Pea replied holding it up. “I stashed it in the corner during the fight.”

“Good, “Betty took the bag from him and opened it. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair, before pulling a cloak, tiara, and feathered headpiece out of the bag. “It's time to start acting.”

 

* * * * * *

 

Jughead was ecstatic. They had somehow pulled it of. He was currently racing toward Riverdale with a proper army of Serpents and other random assortments of stereotypical “tough guys.” His father and he led the pack on their bikes. They just had to get passed the barricade and Jughead could begin his search for Betty. Where ever she was, whatever hell she was facing, he would be there for her.

As they passed the sign for Riverdale, Jughead's heart began to pound rapidly with adrenaline. The pack pulled up to the quarantine barricade and Jughead killed the engine of his bike.

“Turn back,” the barricade guard warned.

“No can do, Sweetheart,” Gladys answered as she climbed out of the cab of her old pickup truck. “We need to get through, Sugar. So if you'd be so kind as to move, we'll be on our way.”

“This town is under quarantine,” the man responded. “No one in or out.”

“Look,”Jughead snapped. “We are getting into this town one way or another. So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice.”

The man signaled for the guards to take aim with their rifles and all hell broke loose. The pack attacked and while the barricade guards had rifles, they were outnumbered, at least, ten to one. They were massively overrun. The army Jughead's family had brought along had made short work of the barricade guards. Even Jellybean had helped. She had single-handedly taken out three of the five guards with her slingshot. Once the guards were subdued, they moved the road blocks and continued their way into town with a roar of engines.

As soon as they were through, Jughead split from the rest of the group and headed straight for the Northside. If he was going to find Betty, he figured the best place to start was at her house. As he turned down her street, he found that this would probably be a dead end. The whole street was deserted and Betty's house was no different. He kicked in the locked door and there was no one there, and judging by the layer of dust coating the furniture, no one had been there for quite a while.

He turned back out the door. Off to the next stop, Pop's. He swung his leg over his bike and sped toward their favorite diner. The bell chimed as Jughead opened the door. He was surprised to see Pop behind the counter, despite the shop being empty otherwise.

“You are a sight for sore eyes, Pop,” Jughead greeted.

“Jughead Jones?” Pop responded, his face going slack in shock as if he was looking at a ghost.

“I know. It's been a while,” Jughead chuckled.

“You don't understand, kid,” Pop explained. “People think you and your dad are dead.”

“Wait, what?”Jughead gasped out, completely flabbergasted.

“Yeah. Hiram Lodge said you guys went out with the first riots.”

“That asshole!” Jughead exclaimed.

“Hang on a sec,” Pop told him. Then, he turned toward the back room. “Veronica!” he called.

There was a shuffling before Veronica Lodge walked out into the room. “What is it P - ” Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. “Jughead?!”

“Hey, V,” Jughead replied with a small smirk.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, running to him and enveloping him in a rib crushing hug. “Oh thank god! You're alive!”

Jughead hugged her back a little awkwardly. “Good to see you too,Veronica,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Betty will be so happy! She's been so worried!”

“She's okay?”

“Oh yeah! She's fine,”Veronica assured him, stepping back from their hug. “But come on! You gotta see her before she goes out of her mind worrying about you any more.” She headed for the door telling Pop that she would be back soon. Jughead followed her outside eagerly. “We'll take your bike. It will be faster than walking.”

Jughead climbed on and waited for Veronica to climb on behind him. He followed her shouted directions into the woods, when finally they came to a clearing, packed with people and tents. He cut the engine and got off the bike behind Veronica.

He was surprised to see his mom's truck with FP, Gladys, and Jellybean climbing out. He walked over to them with Veronica in tow. “How did you get here?” he asked them.

“Oh,” FP responded, slightly surprised to see him too apparently. “We found Freddie.”He pointed toward Fred Andrews in the crowd of people.

“Huh.”

“C'mon, Jug!” Veronica insisted. “Let's find Betty. She's gonna flip.”

Jughead followed her through the camp. He was vaguely aware that his family was following them. And then, finally, he saw her. Her golden curls were pulled up into her signature ponytail. She had her back to him and he was surprised to see that she was wearing a leather Serpent jacket. She was giving orders to the people around her. She looked fierce and beautiful and for Jughead, it was as if time had suddenly slowed. He felt himself walking toward her as if she were a magnet.

“Betty?” he called out as they got closer. He watched as she froze before slowly turning to face him. He paused as she stared at him in near disbelief, her beautiful green eyes welled with tears.

“Juggy?” she breathed out, and then broke into a run and leaped into his arms.

He caught her easily and kissed her fiercely. He felt his heart settle. He was home.

 


	3. Chapter Three: Come What May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my lovely reviews and kudos! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! :)

The Griffin Queen – Chapter Three

 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Riverdale or any of the recognizable characters found in this story. I do not make profit from this story nor do I distribute or sell this story for monetary resources. Basically, I ain't making no money from this, so don't sue me!

 

The kiss seemed to last a lifetime and a second all at once, but finally Betty pulled back. Jughead was disappointed for all of ten seconds, before he looked at her face. It was like stepping out into the sunlight after a long storm. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was beaming up at him like he was the most precious thing in the entire world to her. Her large, green eyes were still shining with unshed tears, but she was smiling.

“Juggy,” she breathed out, cupping his cheek. “I thought... I thought you were dead.” She choked on a sob.

“I'm not,” he stated the obvious, trying to comfort her. “I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not ever leaving you again, I promise.” He pulled her close and rested his cheek on top of her head. She clutched at his back desperately. She sniffled a bit before backing up to wipe at her eyes.

“Sorry,” Betty apologized, trying to get her emotions in check.

“Why are you apologizing?” Jughead chuckled. “Did you do all of this? It's amazing!” He gestured to the camp around them, impressed.

“Well, I had help,” she blushed.

“She's just being modest,” Toni called out, her arm draped over Cheryl's shoulders. “She's been the acting leader of the Serpents in your stead, and I think we can all agree she did a pretty good job.”

Betty looked down a little awkwardly. “I just tried to keep everyone safe. And together.”

“Well, looks like you did a damn good job of it,” FP cut in. “Who knew it would be Northsider that would keep us going. A Cooper no less.”A few of the Serpents chuckled at that. FP patted his son on the shoulder. “You chose a hell of a Queen there, Jug.”

“Pretty sure she chose me,” Jughead admitted, smirking and laying an arm around Betty's shoulders. “So walk me through all this. How'd you pull it off?”

“Well, we just played into Hiram Lodge's game. Flipped the script and made it _our_ game,” Betty explained. “I got the idea from when Ethel and I escaped the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.”

“Wait!” Jughead interrupted. “When were you at the Sisters?”

“It was right after you left with Archie,” she explained. “My mom thought I would be safe from Hiram and the Gargoyle King there.”

“What?!” Jughead was outraged. He turned toward Alice Cooper threateningly. “You sent her to that prison?!”

“Jug,” Betty interrupted, grabbing his arm. “It's okay. She thought she was helping. But, it turns out, Hiram Lodge was controlling them too.”

“Wait... Hiram Lodge owns the Sisters of Quiet Mercy too?”

“No, but he donates quite a lot of money to them, apparently,” Betty explained. “He was testing his drugs out on the patients there and the Sisters were using the 'Gargoyle King' to keep the patients complacent. But Ethel and I were able to use that to our advantage and get everyone out.”

“How?” Jughead asked, fully engrossed in her story again after his outburst.

“Ethel and I disguised our escape as a quest for G&G,” Betty told him. “We got them to join the side of the Griffin Queen instead of being prisoners of the Gargoyle King.”

“Griffin Queen?” Jughead questioned. “Who's the Griffin Queen?”

“I am,” Betty said, with a satisfied smirk.

 

*                     *                     *                     *                     *

 

Jughead sat by the bonfire with his arm around Betty. He had been brought up to speed with what had happened and what the plan was. He watched the Serpents and other refugees eating together and joking about with one another. He almost felt foolish for worrying about Betty. She had handled herself and everyone else perfectly. He didn't even think he would have been able to pull all of this off, and he was supposed to be the Serpent _King_. He didn't think he could possibly love her anymore than he did in this moment and he figured he should probably tell her so.

“I love you, Betts,” he said to her quietly, holding her closer to him.

She looked up at him with a small smile. “I love you too, Juggy,” she replied.

“Stay with me tonight?” he asked.

She snuggled into him, curled up into his side and head on his chest, and nodded.

So that's how they found themselves laying in her tent together that night to sleep. Jughead had heard when she had fallen asleep, as her breathing had evened out. He was looking down at her sleeping form on his chest. He was struck again by how beautiful she was. Her lashes laid gently on her cheeks and her breath came out in soft puffs. He smiled at the sight and closed his eyes to get some sleep as well.

He had managed to get a few hours of sleep when he awoke to Betty tossing in her sleep. Her breathing was ragged and hurried and he knew instantly that she was in the throws of a vicious nightmare. She started gasping and moaning out words of distress.

“No,” she whimpered. “Please, no.”

“Betty,” he said, giving her a little shake. “Betty wake up. You're dreaming.”

“No! No! Stop!” she yelled out.

“Betty!” he shouted, and with that, her eyes flew open, a silent scream on her lips. She gasped out in fear and her eyes darted around the tent in panic, before falling on him.

“Jug?” she rasped, her breathing still rapid.

“Yeah, I'm here,” he assured her. “It was just a dream. I'm here, Betty. I'm here and you're safe.”

She collapsed against him in relief and sobbed brokenly into his chest. He continued to whisper gentle words into her ear until her breathing slowed and she pulled back to look at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked her. “Do you - Do you wanna talk about it?”

There was a long pause before, “There's something I didn't tell you, Juggy.”

“What is it?” His tone was concerned.

She lifted her night shirt to show him the long angry scar on her stomach.

“What is that?” Jughead asked in shock, reaching out to gingerly run his fingers over the large scar. “What happened?”

Betty sucked in a breath to steady herself a bit. “The week of the quarantine, the 'afflicted' were rounded up and taken... somewhere.”

“The 'afflicted?'” Jughead questioned, confused. As far as her was aware, Betty was rarely sick and save for a few colds here and there, she was the pillar of health.

“Anyone who had a seizure.”

“A seizure?” Jughead blurted. “Seizures aren't contagious! What the hell? And why would they cut open your stomach for a seizure?”

“I – I don't know,” Betty admitted, her voice cracking.

“Wait, what? You don't know why they cut you open?”

“None of us do,” she told him shakily, watching as his eyes widened in horror. “All I remember is being taken by some large men in scrubs to some... warehouse or something. I don't really know where, but it was definitely _not_ Riverdale General. They restrained me and injected me with something that knocked me out. When I woke up again I was in a hospital room at Riverdale General with a giant scar on my stomach.”

“Oh my god!” Jughead exclaimed, pulling Betty to his chest as she collapsed into tears again. “I'm so sorry, Betty. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you through that.”

She shook her head against his chest. “You wouldn't have been able to do anything. My mom wasn't even allowed to see me for over a week. They said it was too dangerous. They told us that they opened us up for tissue samples, but I don't think that's true. It was too big of an incision for a tissue sample. Plus, that doesn't explain the warehouse.”

“What did they say about that?” Jughead asked.

“They said that we hallucinated it. That it was a side effect of the seizures,” Betty sniffled. “But – it scares me, Juggy. I'm so scared that they did something to me. And I just – I don't – I can't...” She dissolved into shaky sobs again.

“Hey,”Jughead soothed, rubbing his hand in circles between her shoulder blades, as he held her close. “It's okay. We'll figure this out, I promise. You're so strong, Betts. God! I'm so sorry. But we'll figure it out together, okay?”

He continued to hold her until she cried herself out and her breathing evened out as she fell back asleep. He laid her down and tucked the blankets around her sleeping form. He looked at her again, but this time he felt his blood boil for her. He couldn't take it. He needed some air. He carefully removed himself from her sleeping grasp, scrawled a quick note to her in her notebook by their makeshift bed, and crawled out of the tent.

It was early morning as he stepped out into the camp, just before dawn. He spotted his dad by the fire pit, which was now home to a pile of charred wood and ashed that had been the roaring fire of the night before.

“Hey, kid,” FP greeted as Jughead walked up.

“I'm gonna kill him,” Jughead growled.

“Who?” FP asked, obviously confused by his son's murderous mood so early in the morning.

“Hiram Lodge,” Jughead spit out.

“Not that I blame you,” FP sighed. “But do I even wanna know what that slimy bastard has done now?”

“He cut her open, dad,” Jughead informed him. “Or rather hired other people to do it.”

“What? Cut who open? Betty?”

“Yeah, and anyone else who had one of those weird seizures.”

“What the hell? Why?” FP demanded.

I don't know. Betty said they told her it was for tissue samples. But they wouldn't tell her what kind of samples. And the scar she has, dad. It's like the whole length of her torso. Not to mention she said they took her to some creepy warehouse to do it, instead of the hospital. Which, get this, they are saying she hallucinated. I just – urgh – I wanna kill him!”

“Alright, alright,” FP cut in. “Hold up, kid. If what you're telling me is true, then this is a whole lot bigger than just you and Betty. We'll get to the bottom of it. But, Jug, you're gonna have to keep it together. Cause it sounds like you're gonna need to be there for your girl.”

“Yeah,” Jughead answered with a sigh. “I know. I just... I don't know how to help her. She's terrified, dad. I've never seen her so scared before.”

“Son,” FP sighed, leaning forward, looking Jughead in the eyes. “You wanna help her?”

“Of course.”

“Then let me give you some advice. Just be there for her, Jug. Don't treat her like she's broken. Just let her know that, come hell or high water, she won't face this alone. No Serpent stands alone, kid.”

Jughead nodded. He felt better. He still wanted to murder Hiram Lodge, but he didn't expect that feeling would fully go away until the mobster was served his just desserts. He was determined now, however. Now that he was back, she would never face anything else alone. Betty and Jughead would face this storm together. Come what may.

 


	4. Chapter Four: Of Battles and Epics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd everyone like the latest episode? Put some gaping holes in the original ideas I had for this fic, so it was time to make it an official AU. I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter! Any and all feedback is appreciated! Blessed Be!

The Griffin Queen – Chapter Four

 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, themes, or settings featured in this work. I am not making money from this story. Thank you.

 

Jughead sat by the fire pit deep in thought. He was only vaguely aware that his dad had left the pit to go talk to his mom near their “new” tent. He was running through all of the possibilities of what they could have done to Betty and the others. Then, even if they figured it out, how were they going to fix it and stop Hiram Lodge? It was a mess. A giant mess. It was the kind of mess that seemed to tangle and entwine into itself, and even as you started to clean it up, it caused more problems, more mess.

“Good morning, Jughead,” Veronica's voice broke through his brooding. “ You're up early. Penny for your thoughts?”

“I'm just trying to get ahead of our situation. And contemplating this mess we are in and, by extension, my own existence in this mess,” Jughead told her with a sigh. “It's a lot.”

“I'm assuming Betty told you about the scars, then?” She lifted her shirt at Jughead's surprised stare, revealing and identical scar to her best friend's along her abdomen as well.

“Christ, V! You too?”

“Yep. Apparently, it would have raised to many suspicions if I was the only one of the afflicted to not undergo the procedure. It also happens to be why I have taken up full time residence at Pop's instead of the Pembrooke.”

“How the hell do we fight this?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. I've been trying to make sense of it, myself. I just can't seem to figure out why Daddy would have a need to force medical procedures on people. It just doesn't seem to fit with the whole Sin City scheme he has cooked up.

“That was my thoughts exactly,” Jughead replied.

“You should talk it over with Betty. You guys are the experts of solving mysteries and cleaning up Riverdale's messes. I mean she's already practically worked a miracle with this place.”

“Yeah, I've noticed,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh, you've only seen the tip of the iceberg, Jones.”

“What do you mean?”

“Betty doesn't just bring everyone here, Jug. She's set up like a whole G&G and Fizzle Rocks rehabilitation type program. She helps them get better. All _without_ playing the game. It's, honestly, kind of amazing. Not to mention completely ingenious. Daddy can't control people in a game if there are no players after all.”

“Wait... She's not playing? I thought she was the 'Griffin Queen.'”

“She is,” Veronica answered.” But it's more like she's playing a part in a play. She says her lines in the script and just plays the part of the Queen. She's never actually played, except when she was virtually forced to at the Sisters. She says it's too dangerous. A work of evil.”

“Huh,” Jughead replied. “That _is_ ingenious. But why does this suddenly feel like an intervention or something?”

“Well,” Veronica admitted, hesitantly. “The last time Betty saw you, the last time _any_ of us saw you actually, you were pretty deep in the game, Jug. Like not eating, not sleeping, straight up addicted _deep._ So...”

“Yeah, I get it. I do. But don't worry, V. I'm not playing G&G. You guys were right it was dangerous, and a dead end in the long run.”

“Good,” she replied. “What changed your mind?”

“My mom, actually,” he confessed. “Yeah, she talked some sense into me. She told me that I had become so obsessed with the game that I wasn't seeing the bigger picture. It's actually what convinced me to come back to Riverdale after getting Archie settled.”

Veronica didn't say anything, but she looked down at the mention of Archie. It made Jughead want to kick himself.

“Shit!” he blurted out. “I'm sorry, V! I didn't mean to –”

“It's fine, Jug,” Veronica assured him. “Just tell me that he's okay and that he's safe.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, he's fine. My mom helped him find a safe haven up north of the border somewhere. It won't be easy, but Archie's tough. He'll be okay.”

Veronica nodded at that, before they heard Reggie Mantel calling her name from somewhere in the camp. She smiled and started to head off to find the jock. She suddenly turned back to Jughead. “Oh, and Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure you let Betty know that you're not playing that game anymore. I know she probably hasn't said anything about it, but she really was worried about it.”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks, V.”

Veronica gave him another smile and walked away, leaving Jughead back to his thoughts. He pondered on his dad's advise to him and he had every intention of following through. He would be there for Betty the same way that she had been there for the Serpents and the rest of the town in his absence. He would start by setting her mind at ease about the whole G&G thing.

“Hey, you.” _Speak of the devil..._

“Hey,” Jughead smiled at Betty as she came to sit next to him.

“Sorry about last night,” she said bashfully. “I kind of freaked out on you.”

“Betty,” he said, turning to face her and cup her cheek in his hand. “You don't need to apologize for having a nightmare. I told you, we're partners. You can tell me anything, at any time.”

“Okay,” she conceded. “I guess, I just feel bad for waking you up.”

“Eh... I'll sleep when I'm dead.” He sent her a lopsided grin.

“Thanks, Juggy,” she giggled, pecking him on the cheek.

“So, I talked with Veronica this morning.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She said you might be worried about my G&G addiction.”

“Jug, I –”

“No, it's okay, Betty. You were right to be worried. But I wanted you to know from me, I'm not playing anymore. Really, Betty, I'm done. Scout's Honor.”

“I believe you, Jug,” she assured him. “And I'm glad. Veronica was right. It did worry me. I was worried about you when you were playing. You just... weren't yourself, Juggy.”

“I know, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You'd think that one of these days, I'd learn that you're the smart one in this relationship.”

Betty laughed, a sweet, melodic sound. “Better late, than never, Jug.” And then she leaned over to kiss him properly.

 

* * * *

 

Later that day found Jughead accompanying Betty and some other Serpents to Riverdale High to rescue some more G&G prisoners. Surprisingly, his parents had insisted on coming along as well. Betty had been so excited about having more bikes and cars to get around in, that she had given a little cheer. Apparently, they had been walking most of the time after the quarantine, since they hadn't have enough vehicles to carry anyone that they rescued. The crew from Toledo had brought several long bedded trucks into the mix and would be supremely helpful in the need of a quick get away.

So, that is how they found themselves speeding into town on his bike, Betty clutching onto his jacket behind him. He could feel her tension rising as they got closer to the school. He wished he could help her not to worry so much. He let go of one of the handlebars, briefly to give her hand a gentle squeeze that he hoped was reassuring.

They parked a few blocks away from the school, so that their stealth operation wouldn't be ruined by the roar of the engines. Jughead got the distinct feeling of being in some epic Tolkien battle as they walked up to the doors of Riverdale High. He felt about a hundred feet tall; he had his army and his Queen at his side. He felt invincible and dangerous. Whatever greeted them on the other side of those double doors, Jughead knew that they would take it all on, together.

As they passed through the doors, it looked eerily intact and operational, with a few obvious changes. There were still quite a few students in attendance, but they all seemed to walk in strange daze. It was as if they had entered a Wes Craven zombie film. The other glaring difference, were the Ghoulie gang members that seemed to patrol and stand guard in the hallway. A few of them seemed to be dealing Fizzle Rocks to students and staff alike. They hadn't seemed to notice the new group of people that had just entered their den of sins. Suddenly, one of the Ghoulies grabbed a student and shoved them roughly against the lockers.

“Hey!” Betty's voice broke through the crowded hallway. Jughead looked toward her just in time to watch her charge at the assaulting Ghoulie. She grabbed his shoulder and landed an impressive right hook. _She's been practicing._ It was downright incredible to behold, however it also meant that the battle had officially begun. Students pressed themselves against the lockers as Ghoulies and Serpents charged at one another. Jughead rushed to Betty's position to fight alongside her. Not that she had seemed to need it. She was throwing punches and swinging her bat expertly into the painted faces around her. She was stunning.

When the dust settled, the Ghoulie soldiers had been rounded up and tied tight in the empty music room. Betty had been right when she had explained her plan. Although the Ghoulies outnumbered the Serpents in the grand scheme of things, they had been spread thin. So, by attacking each spot individually, they stood a chance in overpowering them. However, the second stage was said to be even more brilliant, apparently, although Jughead had yet to see it in action.

“On to stage two?” he asked smirking at Betty.

“Um, y-yeah,” her smile seemed a little distracted. “Pea? Bag, please?”

“Right here,” Sweet Pea replied, as he held it up.

“Ethel?” Betty called.

“On it!' the girl responded. Then she turned toward the students and staff that had taken up leering at them in the hallway. “Hail! All those who wish to embark on the most epic of quests in the Kingdom of Eldervair, join me in the gymnasium and fulfill your destiny!” There was a flurry of excited whispers following her speech throughout the hallway as Ethel flounced off toward the gym. Then, students and staff alike followed after her until there were only a handful of non players left behind, looking confused and slightly distrustful.

“Okay,” Toni spoke up, looking around at the leftover school attendees. “So, we know it looks like we are just another G&G group. But I promise you, we are not. Our goal is to help people get clean of both the drugs and the game. So, if you are tired of being stuck here at the beck and call of Hiram Lodge, come with us and we will get you somewhere safe.”

The citizens looked around at each other, before they began to file in and follow Toni and the Serpents out of the school. Jughead, his parents, and Sweet Pea stayed behind to help Betty get into character. She had let down her hair from her signature ponytail. She had on a golden tiara, a long regal cloak, and a large feathered piece on her shoulders. It was a surprisingly amazing sight. She looked powerful and strong, but Jughead supposed that was rather the point. She offered him a small smile when he caught her eye. It was hesitant and a little shy, a stark contrast to how she appeared. However, in the next moment, she closed her eyes and heaved a great, steadying sigh. When she opened them again, she had a calm and determined look in her eyes. They heard Ethel speak the cue.

“Hark! There she be!” Then Betty walked into the gymnasium as the “Griffin Queen.”

“We have defeated the Gargoyle King's demon soldiers,” she called out in a powerful, clear voice. “Come with me and be free of this prison!”

There was a cheer and the crowd of people applauded before eagerly following Ethel and Betty out of the gym. They danced around and celebrated as they made their way through the hallways and out the fronts door. Once they had cleared the doors to freedom, Betty began shedding the feathered shoulder piece. She was grinning widely at the freed Riverdale citizens and Jughead was once again struck by the sight of her. She was truly mind boggling. He was startled as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to find his mother smirking at him.

“That's one hell of a girl you've got there, kid.”

“I know,” he replied, smiling at his Queen as her brilliant green eyes connected with his blue.

 


End file.
